


take a break (for me)

by boston_sized_city



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city
Summary: Tim thinks Martin and Jon deserve a break. He's more than happy to offer them company.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	take a break (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic! This is probably my only work for this fandom, I'm not too great at writing the characters.

"Martin?" Tim called from the doorway. Of course he hadn't knocked. He never did

"I'm busy, Tim, what do you want?" Martin put his pencil down, closing his notebook over it as he looked up to the door.

Tim grinned a little and walked over, wrapping an arm around Martin for a quick hug around his shoulders and then sitting up on the desk in front of him. "It's been a long day, and we're finally off work, and I was _hoping-"_

"He wants you to come to bed so he can waste everyone's time," a tired voice said.

"Cuddling is not a waste of time," Tim defended, a grin in his own voice. "And I thought you 'absolutely under any circumstances could not leave your office.'" He mocked Jon's voice, which sounded absolutely nothing like Jon.

Jon coughed a bit in protest to the imitation. "A break won't hurt me."

This earned another grin at Martin. "Well, see, if _he can_ take a break, I'm sure you can."

Martin sighed, standing up without a word. Tim fist-pumped triumphantly and jumped off the desk, his arm back around Martin's shoulders as they walked out of the room.  
When they made it to the bedroom, Tim jumped onto the bed, laying back and looking up at the other two. "I want the middle."

"You're always in the middle," Martin pointed out, less a protest and more an observation. He climbed in, laying down on his usual side of the bed, and was immediately hugged against his cheery boyfriend's side.

"I'm the odd one out height-wise. It's _balance_ , babe." He was, in fact, significantly taller than both of the others.

Jon was the last one to join in, as he always was. At first he laid away from the other two, but then moved to curl up into Tim's side.  
He'd never admit it, because he was a cynical bastard, but he liked taking breaks from his own work like this. They rarely got to see each other during the day anymore, outside of work, and Tim's spontaneous cuddle piles were generally, admittedly, very comfortable.

Tim shifted, turning so he was in Martin's arm, but wrapping his own around Jon. He'd move again in a few minutes, like he always did. They still had yet to figure out a good position where everyone got equal cuddles at all times, but it was getting there.

And they were fine with this arrangement, so it wasn't a priority at all.  
The more pressing matter, in fact, was how to keep all three men awake to go back to work before the end of the day.


End file.
